Asha
Asha was an antagonist in the indie game [http://www.remar.se/daniel/iji.php Iji]. He made his debut in The Reapers' Game. Canon In Iji, Asha lands on Earth (which they call Origin) to track and eradicate the remnants of a splinter group of the Komato Empire - the Tasen. However, neither group planned nor expected the presence of the Humans - but that didn't stop them as the Tasen used a powerful orbital weapon to devastate an area of the United States where the titular hero was visiting her father's laboratory. Due to the immediate threat, the scientists who survived that assault had managed to reverse-engineer Tasen technology and implement one of their nanofields to a human... however, due to lack of volunteers per se, Iji was chosen for two reasons: she was the daughter of a scientist who died, and she was dying. The experiment was successful - and just in time, as their success alerted the Tasen who killed anyone still seeming alive. Iji, now being the Anomaly who could wield their technology and speak their language, took it within her own hands to repel the alien invasion - by activating a beacon that alerted the Komato army, which arrived faster than lightning, and immediately unleashing troops to deal with the Tasen. However, Asha took a strange fascination in the Anomaly - to the point where he felt compelled to challenge her into a duel. Ultimately, his defeat was brought on by his ego - as he refused to dodge simple projectiles such as buster pellets and machine gun projectiles, thinking they were too weak to affect him. On the brink of death, Asha teleported away to recover - and face a scolding from General Tor, which had not given an order to divert attention away from the Tasen. However, shortly thereafter, one of Tor's subordinates - Annihilator Iosa - had been reported executed by one of Asha's assassins, Ansaksie, with the help of the anomaly. Asha was given a redeeming chance - the Anomaly was clearly headed for the General, and as such he was tasked to stop her. His plan consisted of ambushing her at one of the release switches for Tor's shielding reactors, which blocked the way to him. However, that underestimated the Anomaly's cunning, who amalgamated Tasen and Komato weaponry into a device capable of bypassing the thick armor of the reactor - which also spelled his defeat. He had been bypassed - and by the time he realized it, his general was dead and his fleet was gone. He was alone, stranded with his failures in a world full of enemies. Unable to bear the fact, he ended his own life using explosives - his helmet being the last part of him remaining in the living world. Pre-Convergence Asha had thought it was over for him. However, it wasn't long until he was given a deal from the afterlife - give up his most precious - which meant erasing all traces of his past successes - and play a game, and he may return to life. He accepted and immediately started plotting his revenge against the Anomaly who had robbed him of his victory. Plot Involvement The Reapers' Game Asha was not substantially involved in the plot - he helped defeat the Kraken, pestered Minato Arisato and Ciel to put aside their human feelings for the good of progression towards eliminating the traitors, and was one of the people who strongly argued for siding against John White. He also found himself several times on the voting block, yet survived every encounter, narrowly escaping death. Epilogue(s) The Reapers' Game After having spent so much time with humans (and having been the victim of the sadness curse), Asha reconsidered himself - he now saw what it meant to be human, and saw what they stood for as something worthwhile, giving up his vendetta. As a token of change, he discarded his armor and helmet within the crumbling dimension, struggling with his own identity until Crono had made him an offer he could not refuse: follow him in his own world and have something to fight for. With Joshua's will and the promise of helping him with the investigation of Arch Demon Akibahara, he accepted and proceeded on with Crono, meeting his whole team and assisting with the defeat of Lavos with the help of Lucca's provided equipment and prostheses for his missing arm. Character RelationshipsCategory:CharactersCategory:The Reapers' Game * Crono - The protagonist of [[wikipedia:Chrono_Trigger|'Crono Trigger']]'' who also debuted in The Reapers' Game.'' The two of them became allies during the Murder Game, and in the end, Asha would return to life and come with Crono to his world. Trivia * Amusingly enough, there are two other participants in The Reapers' Game who share extremely similar names as Asha; Ash Williams and Ashabel. Category:Survivors Category:Characters Category:The Reapers' Game